Battle for Midgard (LWA Ragnarok)
Battle for Midgard, is the decisive battle concluded with Nidhoggr's destruction the commencement of the Second Golden Age of Magic in Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok, alternate storyline based on TV Series of Little Witch Academia. The story was based on episode 25. With Nidhoggr's full power reached its peak, the only thing that can destroy her now are mankind's positive emotions, Ciaomh Solais, and weapon the celestial Loki left behind, Avenger Arrow. Events Prelude Akko and companions were baffled as to why Nidhoggr retreated to the sky and hearing strange beeping noise afterwards. Chariot then sees something on Croix's smartphone: A nuclear missile possessed by Hel's corrupted magitronic cubes. Chariot then had Croix to stop the missile, but magitronic cubes on the missile rejected her programming. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, her smartphone revealed something else: The hijacked missile went to a strange singularity at the country's airspace. The said singularity draws some pieces of the moon, scarred it further as it form enormous spherical shell around it. The missile then accelerated its speed to the miniature moon, before a large, serpentine head-tipped tentacle bursts out from the miniature moon's surface and consume it, before retreating into the miniature moon's core. This alarmed Biri Biri who told everyone that the strange singularity that formed miniature moon they saw IS Nidhoggr herself: Back during the war between Nine Olde Witches and Nidhoggr, the cosmic serpent revealed it's ability to manipulate gravity by trapped Nine Olde Witches into a singularity that formed a small, second moon around them, but they managed to escape from it. Apparently, the cosmic serpent's powers now has reach its peak that she now regained her gravity manipulation ability. Because the only ones who can deal the threat, Nine Olde Witches, already dead long time ago, and it may too much for SSS-equipped broom to reach Noir Moon, Croix was pessimistic that they can reach it, or even had the chance to destroy it. But Akko argued that they still able to reach Noir Moon and put an end of Nidhoggr's reign of terror for good like Nine Olde Witches did, with Biri Biri added that they also have the weapon that can destroy the malevolent Celestial: Avenger Arrow he found at Thapoli. The lightning weasel then explained that the celestial Loki entrusted the weapon to the witches in case of Nidhoggr's core that he casted out to the Underworld Realm resuscitate itself and made its way back to Earth and it's also engraved by his message that saying: "Do what you have to". This eventually convinced everyone to after the Noir Moon and destroy it. As young witches bundle their brooms' power with the Shiny Rod's magic, working the composite broom like a multistage rocket to get close to Noir Moon, Croix revealed that while Hel's betrayal was something she didn't expected, she actually already doubt their ill-fated friendship ever since they first met and it led her studied Nidhoggr's core once she brought it back to Earth: She discovered that reasons why Loki failed to completely destroy the core was result of the cosmic serpent's hatred literally keep itself together, but exposure from Fuel Spirit energy derived from positive emotions like joy will caused it to weakened significantly. With this knowledge, Croix utilized all of her collected Fuel Spirit energy derived from positive emotions to jury-rig an explosive that will weakened Nidhoggr. This, combined with the fact that only Biri Biri, Pongo, Akko, and Diana who can reach Noir Moon with Shiny Volley first before Nidhoggr fully regenerated, gave Kur an idea on how the plan to destroy the cosmic serpent will worked out: Once Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Sucy, and Lotte ejected themselves from combined brooms one by one, Heimdall, (atmospheric beast who reprimanded Croix earlier), will pick them up on the sky whilst carrying the others and both Avenger Arrow and Fuel Spirit bomb. Diana, Akko, Biri Biri, and Pongo will serve as first wave of the attack on Noir Moon, while Heimdall, who carry Croix, Chariot, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Sucy, Lotte, Jían, Yondu, Rico, Jack, Karl, and Kur himself as the second wave. As the first wave distracted Noir moon from the oncoming second wave, the second wave will attack from behind and both attacks serves as diversion so a volunteer from second wave will enter Noir Moon with the bomb, find the core, attach the armed bomb on the core, and get out. The volunteer will be decided once the first wave of the attack commenced. The bomb’s detonation will weakened Nidhogger that she left her core exposed long enough for Akko and Biri Biri combined their Shiny Arc and Avenger Arrow to destroy the core, killing her. Kur then revealed that he also have good news and bad news as well: The bad news is, Nidhoggr possesses a terrifying ability to spread its influence all over the Earth to mutate the Spirits and Yggdrasil created magical creatures into its mindless slaves that made the battle to save the world more difficult once it reached its final form within the Noir Moon. The Zord Rex then explained that the cosmic entity will perform this terrible feat through seedlings it has spread on different nations throughout the Earth via its witch avatar Disa. The good news however, Heimdall already pinpointed locations of each seedlings so they can destroy some, if not all of them to keep Nidhoggr's evil influence at bay. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise except Heimdall and Kur, hundreds of atmospheric beasts, descended from the clouds above Acturus Forest, with Heimdall explained that he and Kur has literally recruited a massive legion of familiars to join Yggdrasil Armada to help them dished out the seedlings as Akko and companions make their way for Nidhoggr itself, an impressive but unorthodox idea. Chariot and Croix then enchanted the girls' clothes to gave them protection from both Nidhoggr's powers and hostile environment at the atmosphere as last thing to do to prepare the war. With this, everyone are ready for the final battle. Battle First Wave Attack Once Akko, Sucy, Lotte, Diana, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka take off with combined brooms with Biri Biri and Pongo closely behind them, Heimdall telepathically mobilized his brethren, sending them across the planet to seek out and disposed cosmic beast's seedlings before picking up Croix, Chariot, Jían, Yondu, Rico, Jack, Karl, and Kur. Other members of Yggdrasil Armada at Acturus forest instead sent to Luna Nova to evacuate everyone as they search for a seedling that also placed in the school ground. As Heimdall taking off with his allies on board his jellyfish-like shell, Croix mused that she and Chariot were failures as teachers, prompt Chariot to reassured that Akko believed in herself. So far the plan went well: Familiars who sent to Luna Nova finally found the seedling near Jennifer’s Memorial Tree and disposed it just as Jasminka, Constanze, and Amanda ejected themselves from the composite broom one by one. Just as everyone's smartphone somehow revealed Diana, Akko, Sucy, Lotte, Biri Biri, and Pongo who still flying for Noir Moon and the government’s satellite caught their activities, some of Yggdrasil Armada’s atmospheric beasts have arrived at their respective locations to dispose more seedlings before move to another while remained hidden from plain sight. Lotte and Sucy are last ones who ejected themselves from combined brooms, leaving Akko, Diana, Biri Biri, and Pongo who will serve as first wave of the attack. By the time Heimdall picked up Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka, Constanze, and Amanda so they can prepare as second wave, the video of the witches’ flight for the Noir moon has become viral that cover up no longer impossible. Unfortunately, before they could commence the attack, Akko noticed that the energy reserve for their broom has run out, and at the same time, two aerial missile passed through them for Noir Moon. Detecting the missile, the fully regenerated Nidhoggr suddenly bursts out from the Noir Moon, unleashing an ear-deafening shriek before deploying magitronic tentacles to dispose the missiles. The cosmic serpent then roared again, causing several Wagandea trees to rot and released swarms of bat-like winged parasitic monsters that head toward their master. Some of these winged parasites even flew past through the heroes, startling them. Recognizing those monsters from his clan’s stone tablets, Biri Biri identified those creatures as Legion, dark creatures that created by Nidhoggr itself as its personal army and represent Famine. He then cited on something else: Should powers of Famine, War (which refered to mutated magitronics cube-possessed missile the cosmic serpent just absorbed) and Death (resuscitated Nidhoggr itself) combines, Nidhoggr will truly reborn. And with those 3 powers together now, there's no going back for them: They had to do whatever it takes to destroy the malevolent celestial now or never. At the same time, those who saw the whole event at the town through their smartphones were terrified with the sight of Nidhoggr, before one of citizens pointing out that young witches who they saw earlier in their smartphones may going to stopped the beast. This prompt everyone in the town to cheer on brave young witches, with their strong positive emotions produced magical energy that made their way for Akko and Diana's Shiny Volley, refilling their magical energy reserves in process and enhanced both Biri Biri and Pongo's powers. Not just from the town, other populated areas that saw the whole thing through internet and smartphones also expressed their support on the girls and their familiars. It was phenomenon that while Croix noted it being similar with Fuel Spirit, the said phenomenon was actually something else. Kur agreed with this statement, commented that for his entire life, he never seen anything like it. Believing that they can use the phenomenon for their advantages, Croix had the video of Diana, Akko, Biri Biri, and Pongo, who made their way for Noir Moon streaming worldwide and had Chariot to ask everyone all over the world for their support for the girls and their familiar, resulting the phenomenon to spread further. At the same time, at the Great Britain government's control room, Andrew had arguments with his father and others who didn't believe on the witches to support the menace, instigating a brief argument that immediately stopped by Prime Minister who agreed that the witches are their last hope and had everyone to prepare backup in case of them failed. With everyone's support increased powers of Diana, Akko, Biri Biri, and Pongo, Kur instructed the first wave to commence the attack: Diana switch places with Akko so the latter can have Shiny Volley produce a powerful wand for her just as a wave of Legion swarms converging them to protect their master. Akko proceeded to use metamorphosis magic on the swarm, turning them into cute glowing dolls that explode into beautiful fireworks-like explosions. The flashy explosion not only awed those who saw the battle, but also startled Nidhoggr that the celestial distracted from Biri Biri and Pongo who conjure an insanely huge green energy ball as large as a Leviathan, Ultra Big Shiny Ball, and hurl it on the malevolent celestial. The cosmic entity reacted too late as the Ultra Big Shiny Ball hit it on the face and explodes, greatly injuring it. The first wave went well with Nidhoggr decided to manipulate matter to create several planetoids around it for defense and become occupied to retaliate its attackers, unaware that Heimdall approaching it from behind. As the atmospheric beast get closer to the cosmic entity's body, Kur asked for volunteers who will bring the fuel spirit bomb into Nidhoggr's core and armed it, prompt Lotte to stood up and volunteered herself to carry the bomb. Yondu then warned that situation they faced now are far more tense that adventure story she read at Night Fall as had she die, Yggdrasil Armada will failed. Lotte reassured that she will succeed since Yondu will accompany her. With the volunteers to carry the bomb have been decided, the second wave will commenced the attack. Second Wave Attack The second wave commenced the attack with Heimdall deployed Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka who flew with their brooms accompanied by their respective familiars. Constanze unleashed her magic infused minigun to attack Legions with Rico who flew on her side pulled out two magic-infused custom-built machine guns he fire on approaching enemies. Jasminka on the other hand, throws several exploding magic pies on winged parasite to disoriented them so her Dodo Karl barraged them with magic bolts that imploded them into pieces. Amanda, who ride her room like a skateboard, morphed her wand into a sword to slice and dice attacking Legions with her Jackalope Jack released disorienting scream on their enemies. As some of Legions surrounded Heimdall, the atmospheric beast opened a hole on his jellyfish-like shell, which spewing forth strange grayish gas that causing the approaching winged parasites who exposed to it turned into stone, causing the others to retreating. More holes on the atmospheric beast’s shell opens, with Croix, Kur, and Chariot popped out from the hole to attack the retreating enemies. Though the second wave went well, the cosmic serpent eventually had enough, before conjures its avatar Disa who throws a black sphere on Akko, knock her off from Shiny Volley, much to Diana’s horror. As Diana dive in to save the falling Akko, both her and Akko reacted too late as the black sphere that hit Akko earlier began to drawing in matter around it into another planetoid. The planetoid’s gravity force then pulled both girls onto its surface and pinned them there. Nidhoggr then proceed to spread its malevolent influence all over the Earth by awakening its seedlings, causing them to explode into reddish, fleshy tentacled mass of dark magic that spread and mutating any Spirits and Yggdrasil created magical creatures they touch, turning them into mindless slave and started to attack everyone. The 100 Familair races however, were unaffected due to their unique combination of Yggdrasil and Nidhoggr’s magical energy. In fact, Yggdrasil Armada familiars who sent to destroy the seedlings all over the world now ended up occupied to contain mutated spirits and Yggdrasil-based creatures. As this happens, Heimdall receives telepathic messages from his brethren who saying that all seedlings have been awakened by Nidhoggr and maddened spirits and regular magical creatures who influenced by them. Just as Heimdall revealed the situation to everyone on board his shell, attacking Legions eventually overpowered his and Croix, Chariot, Sucy, Kur, and Jian’s defenses and battering them. To make matter worse, Nidhoggr spotted Lotte and Yondu who carry the bomb and deployed some of his tentacles to restrain them. Shooting Star's Return With Diana, Akko, and later Pongo and Biri Biri who on her mercy due to them restrained by gravitational force of planetoid that pulling them, Disa furiously demanding that they should be on her side as all of them have power to change the world. Her furious rant on them was unexpectedly cut short by something fast that knock her off from the sky, something which Biri Biri used as the opportunity to telephatically summoned his Avenger Arrow in Heimdall’s shell. When it appeared that Heimdall going to fall due to battered by Legions, Croix noticed that Avenger Arrow suddenly levitates by its own before bursts out of the atmospheric beast’s shell, skewering every single attacking Legions to death and saving Heimdall and everyone on board of his shell in process, obliterate every single Legion who surrounded Lotte and Yondu, and eventually destroyed the core of planetoid which gravitational force restrained Diana, Akko, Biri Biri, and Pongo, causing the planetoid to collapse and free both girls and their familiars. Biri Biri and Pongo then fly toward their falling masters, only for Akko unexpectedly saved by something that knocked Disa earlier, the sentient broom Shooting Star. With Shooting Star on her side, Akko flew toward falling Diana and saved her by caught her on the hand, much to Biri Biri and Pongo’s relief. Infuriated, Disa flew toward them to create another planetoid to restrain them, only for Kur obliterated her with his Shiny Ball fired from Heimdall’s shell. Shiny Avenger vs Nidhoggr Kur then uses his organic repulsor to fly toward Akko, Diana, Pongo, and Biri Biri to told them that the cosmic beast’s seedlings have been activated and Yggdrasil Armada who sent for disposing them now had to contain affected spirits and Yggdrasil-created magical creatures. The zord rex mused that the battle is likely lost as swarms of Legions that protecting their master are too much for them to handle. But Akko refused to give up, and unexpectedly asks Kur to form the Blood Pact with her so both of them can access Fusion to merge into powerful energy being that can obliterate the swarm and mauled Nidhoggr until it was too weak to maintain its control over the seedlings, much to Diana and Pongo’s chargin as they both knows no witches around her age who can survive the Fusion. But Biri Biri argued otherwise, as he has taught Akko about Poho Mode and asked his master to access it to prepare the blood pact and fusion. To Pongo, Diana, and Kur’s surprise, Akko’s skin become white as snow, with her ears, eyes, and nose turned into those of weasel’s, and yellow four-pointed star-like crest similar to Biri Biri’s formed on her nose bridge: Akko has activated her Poho Mode, with Biri Biri explained that Hel was once nearly killed her at Nagasaki which forced him to transplanted some of his cells onto her body, giving her a fraction of his powers. Since he know that only those with extreme vitality levels who can survive Fusion and Akko in her Poho Mode had her physical attributes enhanced to superhuman level which enable her to survive Fusion, Akko is more than ready to utilize Blood Pact. This explanation more than enough to convice Kur to comply her demand, before bit Akko's hand and later spilled his own blood. He and Akko then had their blood merged to cement their contract. With that done, Akko’s essence merges into Kur’s, leading to a miracle transformation. As the transformation occured, the falling Shiny Rod dispersed into yellow energy tendril that made its way for Akko and Kur’s fusing essence and become one with them. As everyone watch the miraculous transformation, Kur's body was elongates till he looked more serpentine. Kur’s crest horns turned into more like asian dragons’ as a beard from around the mighty Familiar's face began to form. His tiny arms enlarges, but slighty as it still smaller than his legs, while his larger pair of arms, which infued with Shiny Rod, morphed into seven pairs of protursions on his body which position evokes the image of Shiny Rod itself: The first pair located on either side of the lower jaw, while the second and third pair are on either side of the nape, the fourth pair on shoulders like shoulder pads, the fifth and sixth pairs on the side of the back and the last pair located on the tights. Kur, Akko, Shiny Rod, and Grand Triskellion now are one as serpentine composite entity with body composed of pure tangible magical energy, Shiny Avenger, who proceed to charge on cosmic serpent and its Legion swarms. Perceiving the composite entity as greater threat, Nidhoggr vomits a swarm of tainted magitronic cubes that morphed into swarms of missiles against it. But to everyone’s surprise, Shiny Avenger easily obliterated the projectiles by firing several green lasers on them from its orbs. But one of the missiles make its way right on Diana, and for some reasons, Diana didn’t move out of the way. Biri Biri yelled on Diana to move out of the way, but is silenced by Pongo who revealed that Akko is not the only one who can use Poho Mode. To Biri Biri’s surprise, Diana’s ears suddenly turned into those of canines’ like Pongo with her skin become slighty gray, and her fangs elongates slighty. At the last seconds, Diana stopped the missile just with her bare hands before throws it back on Nidhoggr! Diana then opened her eyes, which has transformed into those of canines’ like Pongo. Surprised that Diana also possesses Poho Mode, Biri Biri become eager that everyone can won the fight. Shiny Avenger then teleported its way to the cosmic serpent’s underside and bites Nidhoggr’s neck from below and wrapping itself around it, constricting it that resulted the cosmic serpent to trashed its neck uncontrollably, distracted it from Lotte and Yondu who used this opportunity to make their way for the beast’s core by entering one of several holes located across its underbelly. Inside the belly of the beast, Lotte and Yondu eventually found the cosmic entity’s core, which resembles large spherical orb encased within fleshy biomass that it vaguely resembles giant heart. With no time to lose, Lotte attached the Fuel Spirit bomb on the core and armed it, and the bomb was set to explode after 4 minutes passed. Afterwards, Lotte and Yondu immediately exited the beast’s body and flew toward Heimdall. Return of Yggdrasil By this point, Shiny Avenger loses its grip on Nidhoggr’s neck and forced to retreat. Nidhoggr retaliates by firing its Noir Ray against the draconic composite creature, but misses and Shiny Avenger retaliates by slashed its green lasers on the beast’s neck. Desperated, the cosmic beast roars to call for help, prompt Legions who busily attacking the heroes to retreat for their master. The swarm of winged parasites then goes to converging on Shiny Avenger who for some reasons, curled itself tightly into a ball, seemingly accepting its fate. Unfortunately for the swarms, Shiny Avenger’s body started to glow, before fires numerous salvos of green energy bolts on every directions at once. Many of flying parasites were struck by green energy bolts and explodes, while others able to avoid it, only for energy bolts that seemingly missed their target makes a quick turn and make their way for their targets until being hit. With that, most, if not all of the swarm were vanquished. The glowing Shiny Avenger then descends to nearby planetoid before split into Akko, Kur, and Shiny Rod as they lands, separated entity once more. As Kur begrudgingly noted that their tactic to destroy the swarm via Fusion into Shiny Avenger with Blood Pact was effective, he threatened Akko not to ask him to repeat that trick again. Biri Biri, Pongo, and Diana flew for them and landed to their side. Akko was surprised to see that Diana also have Poho Mode, prompt the latter to deactivated it and stated that she prefer not to talk about it. Enraged that all of its minions perished by Shiny Avenger's devastating attack, Nidhoggr was going to attack his enemies again, but the Fuel Spirit bomb Lotte and Yondu attached on its core explodes, severely injuring it that its body collapsed by explosion, leaving its shattered core exposed and lose its holds on planetoids around it. As the planetoid they stood on started to collapsed, Biri Biri, Pongo, and Kur immediately take flight with their organic repulsors as Akko and Diana did the same thing with Shiny Volley. By this point, Nidhoggr become so weak that it’s control over its seedlings broken, causing the activated seedling to drop dead and allowing Yggdrasil Armada familiars to contain the crazed spirits and Yggdrasil-created magical creatures. This also allowed everyone’s support from all over the world gave the heroes more power further, with trails of magical energy produced by their strong emotions formed a colossal ethereal tree around Diana, Akko, Biri Biri, Kur, and Pongo which reminds Croix and Chariot to Yggdrasil, with Biri Biri deduced that Yggdrasil is actually reborn through everyone’s support and going to lend them its strength. Akko then begged to Grand Triskellion that now fused with Shiny Rod to help her change the world where everyone can smile, before she and Diana morphed Shiny Rod into superpowered Shiny Arc together. As Yggdrasil empowered their conjured Shiny Arc arrow, Biri Biri combined the arrow with Loki's Avenger Arrow, giving it more powerful form and amplified its power tenfold. Realizing what its enemies going to do, Nidhoggr forced itself to accelerate its regeneration so it can perform counterattack, but it was too late: The composite magical arrow that composed of superpowered Shiny Arc arrow and Loki’s Avenger Arrow struck its core, killing it. This resulted the cosmic serpent, along with magical arrow that struck its core to vanish in a colossal ball of green light that briefly formed a smiley, before dispersed into countless falling stars that rains the Earth and lands in form of glowing ethereal butterflies. The glowing butterflies were not only bringing joy and happiness to everyone they come across, but also restored the brainwashed spirits and Yggdrasil-created magical creatures to normal and causing every single Nidhoggr's seedlings all around the planet, awakened or not, to withered and turned into dust. Wagandea trees also affected by ethereal butterflies as well, as the butterflies purified those trees that they no longer become instruments of cosmic serpent's resurrection. With this, Nidhoggr's reign of terror has been ended for good. Aftermath Shiny Rod and Avenger Arrow's Return to the Stars The government of Great Britain was overjoyed by the heroes' success, and Earl of Hanbridge realized that he really misunderstood the witches in general. So he asked his son Andrew to share his positive opinion about witches, and Andrew greatly complies. At the same time, Croix mused that source of magic was believing heart all along, something which Chariot agreed with and stating that it will continuously grow. At the same time, Woodward watch them from the tower at Acturus Forest, smiles that the next generation of witches has changed the world and the very threat that plagued the earth has been destroyed. With Shiny Rod and Avenger Arrow (which returned to Biri Biri after the explosion) has fulfilled their purposes, both relics starts to dissipates into yellowish light, much to Diana's surprise, but Akko and Biri Biri already expecting this, and as Akko saying goodbye to Shiny Rod as it returned to the sky, Avenger Arrow also returned to the sky as well, with Biri Biri noted that since the arrow was belonged to Loki, a Celestial, it will likely returned to its owner in its homeworld, Asgard. Croix's Custody and Biri Biri's Decision On the next day, Croix, before going into custody, promises to dedicate herself to finding a cure for the Wagandea's curse on Ursula by continuing her research on Wagandea trees, a research which she originally done to find the way to resusciate Nidhoggr. Biri Biri and Kur was there to see her departure, with Biri Biri noted that while Yggdrasil and Nova Clan agreed to let the witch community to judge her for her crimes, Croix was not truly free even after her sentences ended. In fact, Croix now considered by Nova Clan, Kitsune Clan, Yggdrasil Armada, and witch community as invaluable asset that could be called upon should another cosmic threat to the Earth arise. Therefore, words about both death of Nidhoggr and Akko and Diana's bravery will spread through cosmos and intrigued entities from another world to visit Earth, and everyone must prepared for it as among them may pose terrible threat as bad as Nidhoggr was. Kur then wondered whether Biri Biri will return to his home at Acturus Forest after his duty as Herald of Woodward over, but Biri Biri stated he already found his place with Akko. Biri Biri also stated that, despite his numerous past failures and Akko will eventually grow up and died by old age before his time in the world, the successes of his time with Akko and even spending their times together made everything worthwhile. Biri Biri then left for Akko and co. at Luna Nova, with Kur stated to Biri Biri that Yggdrasil Armada will continue its duty to protect the world like they did. At the same time, Akko made another attempt to fly with her broom and started to make progress albeit slowly in front of her friends. By the time Biri biri arrived, he found that Hannah and Barbara also there. Apparently, they now are in good terms with Akko and co. since the final battle, and Biri Biri recalled that he once caused their hair to straight up for all night in retaliation of them belittled Akko, Sucy, and Lotte during Samhain Festival, something which he found amusing. At thr moment, he also saw that Ursula, Finnelan, and Holbrooke come for them to accompany Frank and Andrew to return Akko's hat. To everyone's joy, when Akko made another attempt to fly after got her hat back, she finally able to fly for the first time with her magic. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:TV Series